


There was Joy in Meeting You

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, AkaKuro Week 2018, Akashi is an idiot overwhelmed by fear, Akashi stop being Bakashi, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Break Up, Songfic, mostly for the fear of others getting hurt because of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: There's pain in losing something, and there's pain in never having what you dreamt of, but which hurts the most?





	There was Joy in Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. I'm continuing this week in feels.
> 
> [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFqlCUKG-zc)  and  [Lyrics](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/lovelivesip/dattedatteaamujou.htm)

 

_This moment is precious_

… _.._

_That moment when we were holding each other was our sign of farewell  
_

 

Someone once said that, if all songs remind you of someone, then that person is the one you love.

But, not all songs are happy ones and this one brings sadness in my heart.

Because it reminds me of you.

 

 

Where are you?

 

 

_I'll be waiting, always waiting_

 

 

Akashi-kun?

 

 

_I just pray for you, all alone_

 

 

I wish to see you again. Everyone does. You just broke ties with all one day, out of the blue.

 

 

_This world is full of sorrow_

 

 

We - _I-_ lost a part of ourselves when you left.

 

 

_But even that is fine_

 

 

Every word you ever said to me, even those hushed whispers, I remember. They all come to me, one by one, even in my dreams.

More so in my dreams.

I'll be waiting for you there, to hold my hand, and dream of a life where we're together. We're happy. We're inseparable, as if one.

And maybe that was how it was meant to be.

 

 

_Having met is a joy, right?_

 

 

 

From the very beginning, there was only one possibility, only one ending. So I made it happen before it was too late, before the damage made was too much to be fixed.

Forgive me, Kuroko.

 

__  
What sort of tomorrow can you see? That's right, a tomorrow of hope  


 

I know you well enough to know you'll try to run behind me. That's why I tasked our friends to hold you back from ever reaching me.

Maybe they'll help you heal from my presence.

 

 

_I watch over your direction, all alone_

 

 

Someone once said that, if you love something, you should let it go. If it comes back, it's yours.

But I don't want you to come back.

 

 

_Oh, how heartless..._

 

 

I want you to smile, and be happy, and forget about me.

The me who still loves you, but knows that he'll never be able to make you truly happy.

 

 

_The world wishes for happiness_

 

 

There's nothing I wish more than your happiness. Even so, let me treasure the memories of you.

 

 

_I want to feel the meaning of our encounter_

 

 

It might sound cruel of me, but...

It's better to have your heart sorrowful dreams of what it could have been, than live that dream for a while and then have it taken away from you, from _us._ I could have endured it, like I know do, with the knowledge that you can still have happiness.

 

But the thought that we could share some months of happiness and then be apart, never to see each other again.... Even the possibility, small as it might be, that it could break you.... I couldn't live with that myself.

 

 

 

_Oh, how heartless!_

 


End file.
